My Ring, My Man, My Place by his Side
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Jo's thoughts throughout episode 3 as she realizes that Andy has everything that she wants.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Maybe if someone else sends an email to fanfiction they'll add Jo cuz I've already sent two emails.

A.N.2 - As soon as Andy showed Jo the ring, I knew it had been originally intended for Jo. As the episode progresses, I think we found out a lot about Jo and Luke's relationship (specifically how Jo turned him down) and Jo's reaction at the end showed that she still wants Luke and will probably fight for him.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jo met Noelle as they both exited their cars. The two women walked in together and Jo couldn't help but think how nice it was to have people to count on as friends. Over at twenty-seventh, most of the more seasoned officers looked at her as the woman who strove to do better than everyone else. It had helped her further her career but here, at fifteenth, she was able to be friends with her colleagues.<p>

They walked into the locker room and found Traci hugging Andy. Noelle was quick to start teasing them. "You girls need a minute?"

"Andy just got engaged." Traci supplied.

"No way." Noelle paused.

"Really." Jo internally kicked herself at the change in her voice.

"To Detective Callaghan."

"Yeah, thanks, I figured." She laughed, thankful to Traci for managing to help her get her voice back to normal. "Uh, is that the ring?"

Andy held her hand out to Jo. "Yeah."

Jo touched Andy's hand and looked at the ring. She recognized it and dejection washed through her. "That's gorgeous. Congratulations."

"Thank you" Andy replied as Jo hightailed to her locker. She listened as Noelle congratulated Andy and used that time to calm herself.

As she opened her locker, she spoke again. "Just if I were you, I wouldn't wear it out on the street. You wouldn't want to make yourself a target." Internally she was fuming but she didn't want Andy to get killed because of her own biases.

Andy and Traci left the locker room after Traci changed into her uniform. Before she could follow, Noelle grabbed her arm. "What's going on Jo?"

Jo sighed. Noelle was actually becoming a friend and one drunken night she had told Noelle that she and Luke used to be more than just partners. "That's the same ring he used to propose to me. I told him no but I…" she trailed off thinking _that's my ring and why does she get my man._

Noelle squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She knew what rejection was, after all, her man told her he didn't want children and then, after they separated, he had a baby with his new wife.

* * *

><p>She was working on a case and had to go to the officer who called in homicide to ask him a question. As she returned, she saw Luke. She knew it was his day off. "Hey. Thought you were staying home today, getting some sleep."<p>

"Yeah, well, um" he sighed "I –"

"Oh yeah. You don't sleep well during the day." He had been her man and she knew his habits well. She wondered if Andy knew that Luke didn't sleep well during the day.

"Nash and Diaz, uh, may have a witness in the Cole murder."

"Oh, great. Anything solid?"

"We'll see." He turned away.

Jo smiled slightly. Here was the opening that she needed. "That was an absolutely gorgeous ring you gave McNally this morning or was that last night? I'm really not clear on the details."

Jerry saved him from having to answer. She glared at Jerry. She did find out a little piece of information when Luke was uncomfortable calling Andy his fiancée but when Jerry mentioned bachelor party, she gracefully bowed out of the conversation.

* * *

><p>It was a little while later when they were both sitting in the detective office reserved for homicide. After a few awkward glances at each other when they thought the other one was not looking Jo asked "were you even going to tell me?"<p>

"Jo, I do not need your permission to marry Andy." He didn't look up from his papers.

"Well, you do when you give her my ring."

"It was never your ring. You said no."

That was a punch in the gut. "Yeah, and yet you hung on to it all these years. I mean something you were gonna give me. Something you are now giving –" no that wasn't right, "have given to some doe-eyed little rookie." She wondered why he kept it all these years. Did he still have feelings for her?

"She found it. All right. She found it, which is great by me. The only thing that mattered in that was her answer, not where the ring came from."

"Of course it matters." She wanted him back. If he kept the ring, maybe it was a sign that he wanted her still.

Luke shifted and laughed. "You wanted different things and I respected that, but you do not get to come in here now and do this because I am happy with someone who is not you."

Jo smiled. She knew Luke was not fully happy with Andy. "Okay. Okay, clean slate." She turned back to her work, knowing Luke was watching her.

As Jo worked, she made her plans. Chances were Luke would leave before Andy got back. Jo planned to corner her in the locker room and tell her the truth about the ring. Yes, at the time she had wanted different things but now she wanted Luke, and if she was perfectly honest with herself, she also wanted her ring.

* * *

><p>When Luke left, she said goodbye to him with a smile. So far, her plan was going to work.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a while later when Frank shot out of his chair. Everyone watched as he turned up the radio. Gail called in that they had Daniel Baird but he had Luke's gun on him.<p>

Jo thought her heart was going to stop. _He had Luke's gun? Does that mean…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Frank yelled at Traci to give Jo the address to Luke and Andy's place and he dispatched Jo and two other detectives to the location. As Traci was writing down the address, everyone in the station heard Sam's voice.

"10-33, officer down 926A Armstrong." A minute later it was repeated. "10-33! Officer down! 926A Armstrong; we need a bus."

Jo looked at the two detectives. "Let's go."

By the time they got to the scene, Luke was being loaded onto a stretcher. Jo watched as Sam grabbed Andy and told her he would drive her. At least Swarek kept his head in this situation. Andy would be a hindrance to the medics.

Jo cleared her mind of all thoughts of Luke as she and the other detectives turned to where Gail and Dov were to try to discover how Daniel Baird entered the house.

* * *

><p>It was a while before she was able to make her way to the OR to find out how Luke was doing.<p>

She saw Sam and Andy sitting on two chairs. She made her way over to them and asked "have you heard anything?"

Sam stood with a sigh. "No." Jo gave a mental sigh. At least she had kept herself busy. The wait for the doctor would have killed her. She was sure it was eating at Andy.

She looked at Andy. "We've got Daniel Baird sedated. Found this on him." She pulled a piece of paper with Andy's information on it. She handed it to Andy.

Andy stared at the paper. When she didn't say anything Jo added "must've looked you up."

Her words seemed to bring Andy out of her shock. "Yeah, well, um…Luke put the house in both of our names so…"

"How did he get in?" Sam wanted to know.

"Looks like he came in through the back gate. There was no lock, so…" she trailed off as Andy sighed.

They heard a door creak and the doctor came out. Frank walked over. "How is he?"

"We got the bullets out, but, uh, he lost a lot of blood. The next 48 hours are critical."

"Can I see him?" As Andy said it, Jo wished she were the one asking the question. She wanted to see Luke, no, needed to see Luke, even if only to watch his chest rise and fall and listen to the beeping of the monitors.

"Uh, look, I'm – I'm sorry. I.C.U. is restricted. Family only."

"I'm his fiancée. I am his family."

"All right. Come on."

As she watched Andy walk back to see Luke, Jo couldn't take it anymore. She needed air. She left the hospital wing. She knew she needed air as soon as Andy mentioned "fiancée" but she had to wait to see if they were going to let Andy back.

* * *

><p>She returned a while later. She thought she was composed until she sat down next to Swarek. The tears began to silently make their way down her cheeks as she glanced at the doors and realized that Luke was behind them and she couldn't see him.<p>

They sat in silence for a while; she wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours, before Sam got up. She was sure he was leaving for the night so she was surprised when he came back with a cup of coffee for her. She smiled slightly at him as he sat down next to her.

She held the coffee, praying that Luke made it through. If, no, when he pulled through, she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She would make sure that her ring was returned to her. She would make sure that her man was hers again, not McNally's. And finally, she would make sure that should anything ever happen to Luke, McNally would not have her place by Luke's side.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hope you enjoyed - sorry if there are any mistakes, I really should be working on a huge term paper but I needed to get this idea out of my system.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


End file.
